


Gently with Class - Break/Hand - songvid

by greenheartVids



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenheartVids/pseuds/greenheartVids
Summary: Fanvid on an Inspector George Gently episode - song Break/Hand by CamerasGently investigates the death of a young woman, and this case stirs up bitter memories of his beloved Isabella.





	Gently with Class - Break/Hand - songvid




End file.
